


The Dragon And The Warrior

by PrincessOfErebor



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasy, Gen, Original Fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 07:54:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12744189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessOfErebor/pseuds/PrincessOfErebor
Summary: A tale of a young warrior who meets a dragon. Turns out they are more alike than they thought. Can they get past their differences and accomplish the impossible?





	The Dragon And The Warrior

**Author's Note:**

> This is hopefully the first chapter of a story I want to keep writing. 
> 
> Also keep in mind Lady Grace and Saerwyn are the same person. Lady Grace is just her royal name, and Saerwyn is reserved for those that are close to her.

The lone warrior trudged up the rocky hillside. She’d been travelling all day with seemingly no end in sight. Why had Lady Grace sent her of all people to walk Dragon’s Path? Those dragons had a violent tale of their own and she was not too keen on meeting these creatures. Her horse, Stedfast, was not happy about it either.

She came to the entrance of a large cave in the side of the mountain. This is definitely dragon-sized the warrior thought to herself.  
It was dark and muggy in the cave, so she lit a torch to see her way through. She heard a low rumble of a voice that sounded like it was calling her name.

“Adrias…Adrias…” It was a female voice.  
The warrior turned every which way with her sword unsheathed. “Who’s there?! Show yourself!”

Behind her, a dragon stretched herself tall and mighty.  
“My name is Nora. You must be Adrias.” The dragon said.

If the warrior’s armor had not been so heavy and weary, it is certain she would have jumped right out of it. She turned around to meet the dragon. 

Nora, from the warrior’s point of view, had purple skin and scales and her wings were purple with bluish hues in them. She was very pretty for a creature who was to be described as violent and unmerciful.

 

The warrior replied with a shaky voice, “Yes, my name is Adrias. Who…who are you?”  
The dragon stretches herself to her full height, displaying her wings.

“My name is Nora. I am she of which Saerwyn spoke of; she sent you to find me am I not correct?”

Adrias nodded and questioned the dragon. “You do not seem as dangerous as some would have me think.”

Nora bellowed with a small laugh. The sound echoed off of the cave walls.

“I am only dangerous to those who wish to harm me or the ones that I love.”

Adrias could have sworn she had seen the dragon smile. Dragons do not smile. This one is up to something; maybe an unseen motive? 

The dragon lowered herself humbly. “I sense you are suspicious of me; the dragons you’ve faced in the past were angry and were not subtle about their hatred for those not of their own kind. Fear not child; I can be your friend if you wish me to be.”

“Friend?” Adrias asked. “I…I could never be a friend to a dragon. My father would disown me.”

“Humans can be like dragons sometimes; fierce…loyal…and do not wish to associate with those that are not like them. Understandable.” Nora sighed. “I cannot force you to like me, but Saerwyn saw fit for you and I to be together.”

Adrias finally lowered her weapon. It was odd for a dragon such as Nora to be so quiet and humble. Where Adrias came from, if the enemy showed friendliness or kindness, there was usually a hidden agenda. Adrias could not detect anything of the sort.

The dragon curled back up into a comfortable position and came eye to eye with Adrias. Nora’s eyes were bright orange, and her pupils were black as coal. Up close, Adrias could see the fine details in her scales and she could tell Nora was quite elderly by the wrinkles around her eyes.

“You are an old soul Nora. You’ve seen much yourself.” Adrias said shyly.

Nora nodded her large head, careful not to frighten the human. 

“Indeed I have; the War of the Dragons between your people and my ancestors caused me to become a recluse. I once hated humans…until Lady Grace, or as you call her, Saerwyn befriended me. She was, and still is, my mentor and good friend.”

Adrias sat on a large boulder nearby and continued to listen to Nora’s story. She was such a fascinating beast; between the War of the Dragons and the daily struggles of being a hated creature, she was strong. 

Maybe that’s why Lady Grace was so adamant about the two being together for the next mission. Maybe she saw similarities between Nora and Adrias. 

Adrias was quite a strong soul herself. Although young, she saw many things in her time. Threats of another dragon war, her father and mother yelling at each other about politics and trade, and now she stood before a great creature that could annihilate her in an instant. 

After a while, Adrias felt comfortable enough to converse with Nora a little further. 

“I would like to be friends with you Nora. I have a lot of things in common with you; Lady Grace was wise in sending me here.”

Nora lifted her head. “That is wonderful to hear; you are most welcome to be my companion.”

Adrias knelt in reverence. 

The dragon lowered herself once again and looked Adrias in the eyes. 

“You have your father’s eyes dear. That tells me you will do well in whatever we accomplish on this mission.”

Adrias looked up into her eyes. “What mission will we go on?”

Nora replied. “My brother and sister are being kept underground by humans. They mean to harm them; Lady Grace wants you to go with me and reconcile with them.”

“But they are my father’s men. They will not listen to me; I am…merely his daughter. My words do not mean much unless I say yes sir or no sir.”

“It is because you are not like them.” Nora said. “But that should not make any difference. We leave in the morning for the Eastern Forest. I have friends who will help us along our journey.”


End file.
